Lovely Boredom
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji tries to enjoy his well earned vacation, but with no friends or family around he is bored. Fuji being Fuji will find himself someone who he can enjoy his vacation with. TezuFuji


**Title:**Lovely Boredome  
><strong>Author:<strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Genre:<strong>Romance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>TezuFuji  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:**3653  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Boredom <strong>

Fuji Syuusuke finally had some rest, but he was bored out of his mind. Being a university student was tougher than he thought it would be, so when his parents had rented a cottage for two weeks, Fuji gladly went with them. If he had known it would end up like this he would have stayed home with his friends.

His parents used this opportunity to spend some time together. They didn't see each other often, because of his father's work abroad, but they were together for two weeks and they made the most of it. They were gone everyday and sometimes didn't even come back to sleep. They stayed in far away cities until it was too late to drive back to the vacation park, leaving their three children alone.

Yumiko didn't seem to mind at all. The older sister was desperately searching for hot guys. She spend most of her time in her bikini at the little beach, watching the guys play beach volleyball. Afterwards she often went drinking with them and came home in the middle of the night.

One of Yuuta's friends stayed in a cottage on the other side of the park, so most of the time Yuuta was with him. They were practicing for the tennis tournament that would be held at the park.

They all enjoyed their vacation to the fullest, except for Fuji Syuusuke. He wasn't allowed to go with his sister to search for interesting guys, because she was afraid would scare them off or steal them away from her. He wasn't allowed to play tennis, because Yuuta didn't want him around his friend. And Fuji definitely wasn't going to join his parents in whatever they were doing.

The very first day at the park the entire family had disappeared, leaving Fuji alone. Fuji slept in, read a book, cooked some food and played some games, but wasn't satisfied. He could do all of this at home as well. No need to go on vacation for things like this. So the second day Fuji took his swimming trunks and went to the pool.

The place was enormous with hot whirlpools, a few slides, a special bath for kids and much more. Fuji quickly changed into his swimwear and dived in the water. After swimming for a while and trying out a few slides, Fuji relaxed in one of the whirlpools. His muscles relaxed in the warm, bubbling water. He was about to close his eyes, when someone caught his attention. A very good looking pool attendant passed by.

'Wouldn't mind being rescued by him," Fuji muttered as he followed the man with his eyes. He had a very nice butt. Without hesitating Fuji climbed out of the whirlpool. It was cold when he left the warm water, but this guy might be worth it. He could make his vacation a lot more interesting.

Fuji went into the same direction the man had gone and almost bumped into said person. The pool attendant stood around the corner, watching over the young kids that went down the slide. He looked up when Fuji suddenly came around the corner.

'I'm sorry!' Fuji apologized.

'Be careful,' was all the man said, but it was enough to make Fuji's heart beat faster. He had such a beautiful low voice. And those eyes. It was like they pierced through your body. Fuji knew he was blushing, so he quickly nodded and walked away. He felt like hitting himself. This was a great opportunity to try to talk to him, but he felt like those eyes could look into his soul.

Fuji took his towel and dried his hair a little. He still felt a little cold, so he decided to go sunbathing. It was a good place to warm up and think about a strategy to talk to the pool attendant again. Fuji lay down on the grass outside. There was a small pool outside as well where a few kids were playing, but it wasn't too noisy. Fuji let the sun warm his body up.

He was almost asleep when he heard the door that lead to the pools inside open. Fuji opened his eyes and saw the hot pool attendant walk through the door.

'Lucky!' Fuji whispered. He took a sexy pose, spreading his legs a little and putting his arms under his head. Now and then he turned on his back, but always making sure he looked his best. He kept his eyes on the good looking man, but he didn't even look at Fuji once.

A little frustrated Fuji stood up, stretched his body a little longer than necessary and walked to the water. He carefully dipped his toes in the water. It felt a bit cold. Fuji sat on the edge of the pool and put his legs in the water and leaned back a little, showing off his upper body. Still no reaction at all. From the man that is, a few girls were obviously talking about him, but Fuji didn't pay attention to them.

The pool attendant didn't even seem to notice Fuji was there. After watching over the pool and the people for about half an hour he went inside again. Fuji stood up, took his towel and followed him inside. He looked around and found his hottie standing next to the ice cream parlor.

Fuji took his wallet and bought himself ice cream. He sat down not too far away from the parlor and starting licking the ice cream in a very suggestive way. He even let out a soft sound that could be a moan. But the man still wasn't looking his way. When Fuji finished the ice cream he sighed, took his things and went back to the cottage.

Mission failed, but Fuji had never been one to give up easily. He searched through Yuuta's room until he found his brothers swimming trunks. Yuuta was busy playing tennis, so he wouldn't miss them. Fuji tried the swimwear on. They were too big for him and hung low on his hips. It was a matter of millimeters that the trunks hid Fuji's private parts. Swimming in these shorts was a big no no. They would get heavy and expose Fuji to everyone else in the pool. He probably wouldn't be allowed to ever enter the pool anymore if that would happen. But they would be great for seducing the pool attendant.

The next morning he left early. Everyone else was still in bed. They had been home late and would probably disappear again as soon as they woke up. Fuji didn't bother to leave a note. They wouldn't even miss him.

When he arrived at the pool he changed himself before he started his search for the good looking man. Since swimming was out of the question Fuji hoped he would find him at the pool outside again. He didn't really want to get a tan, but it was all he could do for now.

He was on his way to the outside pool, thinking of new ways to seduce the good looking man, when a group of children ran past him. Fuji nor the kids were paying attention, so one of the kids bumped into Fuji. That wasn't so bad, if not the kids that followed suddenly had to stop and ended up running against their friend. Fuji lost his balance and fell backwards in the water. Shocked the kids ran away.

Fuji quickly came above the water again, gasping for air. He coughed the water out of his lungs and tried to stand. The water wasn't too deep, it only reached his waist. A hand reached out for him and when Fuji looked up to see who helped him he was pleasantly surprised.

'Are you alright?' asked the beautiful pool attendant.

Fuji smiled. 'Yes, I'm fine,' he answered. He took the hand, but immediately let go again. The shorts he was wearing were somewhere around his ankles now, not hiding anything anymore. Because the water was moving you couldn't see anything, but Fuji couldn't get out of the pool like this. He quickly pulled the swimwear up and held it in place with one hand. His other hand reached for the hand of the pool attendant again.

He let the man help him out of the water. It was then that he noticed his towel had also ended up in the water. It was soaked and he wouldn't be able to dry himself with it anymore. The pool attendant fished it out of the water for him. Fuji took it from him and sighed.

'I have a dry one if you want to,' said the man.

'I could use one, thank you,' answered Fuji and he happily followed the man to a room that was only for staff members. The man opened the door, gave Fuji a towel and for a few moments he watched how Fuji dried his hair. Fuji used that opportunity to flirt a little with his body. He let the swim trunks fall back lowly on his hips again as he used two hands to dry his hair, making himself look taller.

'I have to go back now. Please close the door when you leave,' said the pool attendant. Fuji just nodded. He was a little disappointed he didn't manage to keep the man's attention. The man left and Fuji continued to dry himself. He wasn't sure if he should leave the towel or take it. He decided to take it, so he could wash it and he would have a good reason to talk to the guy again.

He left the room, closed the door behind him, and went to change back to his normal clothes. There was still a lot of water in the swimming trunks, so held them carefully. If he would let go they would definitely end up on his ankles again and being exposed to everyone wasn't something Fuji was looking forward to. He went to the cottage and thought of a different plan.

He washed the towel and let it dry, then Fuji went to search for something he had never worn before: Speedos. A few years ago Fuji had told his best friend Saeki he preferred men and the Speedos had been Saeki's present. He had tried to make Fuji wear them at the beach, but he had always refused to do so. Until now.

Searching through the secret compartment of his suitcase Fuji found the little piece of fabric. If the good looking pool attendant still wouldn't look at him he would give up. He tried them on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was embarrassed, but he was going to do this anyway. It was the only way to make this vacation a little more interesting.

The next morning he left early with two clean towels and a little piece of fabric in his bag. There were hardly any people at the pool yet. Fuji was glad about it. He changed quickly and put his bag with his clothes and his towel away. He took the towel he had used the day before and looked around the pool. There was a female pool attendant and an old man, but Fuji acted like he didn't see them, stubbornly searching for the hot one, even though he felt the eyes of the man and the woman on his back.

After walking around for ten minutes Fuji wondered if the pool attendant had a day off today. He walked back to the place where he had dropped his bag and there was the man he had been searching for. An old lady was talking to him. Fuji slowly approached them, swaying his hips a bit more than necessary, the towel in one of his hands. He acted like he walked to the chair with his bag, but when the old lady walked away Fuji smiled at the pool attendant.

'I'm sorry about the trouble yesterday, here is the towel back,' he said. 'I washed it, so you can use it again. Thank you.'

The pool attendant took the towel. 'Thank you,' he said. He turned around and walked away, leaving Fuji behind. Fuji stood flabbergasted. He had always managed to make everybody at the pool look at him, man or woman, heterosexual or homosexual, everybody, their eyes were drawn to Fuji. But this man seemed immune for Fuji's looks and smile.

A little pissed Fuji swam a little, until there were too many kids. He sat in the whirlpool for a while until too many guys were gathering in the same bath he was. They seemed a bit too interested. He wrapped his towel around his waist and left the pool.

Mission failed again and this time Fuji did give up. Now there was nothing interesting left do to at the park. Bored Fuji walked to the cottage. He passed by the tennis courts and saw Yuuta play with his friend. Tomorrow was the little tennis tournament. Fuji decided he would go and watch his brother play. At least he wouldn't be bored tomorrow. Yuuta was less happy about it, though.

'Aniki, what are you doing here?' he asked angrily.

'Watching my brother win the tennis tournament of course!' answered Fuji with a bright smile. 'A tournament with just tourists can't be too difficult, now, can it?'

'Whatever,' mumbled Yuuta. 'Just don't do anything weird or something.'

Fuji just grinned as his brother walked away. Like he ever did anything weird. He just watched as Yuuta prepared himself for his first match. Only sixteen people had joined, so if Yuuta would win all his matches he would have to play four times. Much for one day, but not impossible.

The first matches would start at ten. Fuji checked his watch. It was almost ten 'o clock, but not much was happening yet. Fuji decided to see what was going on.

'One of the players didn't show up,' said a man when Fuji asked about it. 'They're searching for another player, because it wouldn't be fair if one of them didn't have to play to go to the second round.'

'I'll play!' said Fuji.

'Aniki!' said Yuuta angry.

Fuji turned to him with a sweet smile. 'I promise I will lose if we will have to play each other,' he whispered.

'Just give me a little time to get changed and to find my racket, I'll be back in ten minutes,' Fuji told the people who organized the tournament. He quickly ran to the cottage. It was a nice warming up. Within a few minutes he changed and he ran back with his rackets. The other matches had started already when he arrived.

There were eight matches and only four courts, so Fuji still had time to stretch. He did so while he watched Yuuta's match. His brother was good. Much better than his opponent, who only joined for the fun of playing. Yuuta didn't have mercy on him and beat the man within fifteen minutes.

'You're great, Yuuta,' praised Fuji.

'He sucked,' answered the younger boy.

'He just wanted to play for fun,' stated the older brother. 'Will you come and watch my match now?'

Yuuta sighed heavily, but nodded anyway. Fuji beamed at him and made his way to the empty court. He shook his opponents hand and they started their match. The guy Fuji was playing wasn't too good either, but Fuji made him think he did well by losing some points on purpose. Of course he didn't lose his match.

The second round of matches started immediately after the last match of the first round ended. Since there were only four matches now Fuji couldn't watch his brother play. But he was curious, because if they would both win, they would play each other in the next round. Fuji quickly beat his opponent. It was only ten minutes after they started that Fuji left the court already and ran to the court where Yuuta was playing.

Fuji was shocked when he arrived. Yuuta was losing. Losing from the good looking pool attendant. Fuji couldn't take his eyes off the match. No, he couldn't take his eyes of this man. He moved so easily and gracefully. He made tennis something beautiful. Fuji secretly hoped Yuuta would lose, because he desperately wanted to play the pool attendant himself.

Then Fuji realized he didn't know the man's name yet. Quickly he ran to the pieces of paper with the names of all the contestants and the scores.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

When Fuji returned to the court Tezuka had already won and had left the court. Yuuta was still there with his friend. He was angry and Fuji knew it was better not to bother him, especially because he was in such a good mood himself.

Fuji waited next to the court where he would have to play his third match. He really couldn't wait to play against the pool attendant. Not only because he was good looking and Fuji wanted his attention, also because Tezuka was very good at tennis. He managed to beat Yuuta easily, so he would be a nice challenge for the older brother.

When Tezuka finally showed up, his eyes widened a little in surprise when he spotted Fuji. Without a word they entered the court and shook hands over the net. They looked at each other for a few heartbeats.

'You actually dress decent when you play tennis,' said Tezuka, not letting go of Fuji's hand yet.

'Oh, so you did notice me,' answered Fuji with a grin.

'The first day you bump into me, the second day you stand naked in the water and the third day you wear a tiny piece of fabric that hardly covers your private parts. It was hard to miss you.'

'You noticed me,' said Fuji and his grin grew a bit wider. 'That was the most important. If you had showed that earlier the Speedos wouldn't have been necessary.'

'How long are you going to stand there?' shouted Yuuta from the sideline.

'Let's talk later,' said Fuji and he let go of Tezuka's hand. 'You can serve.'

They both took their place on the court and Tezuka served. It was the best match Fuji had played in ages. This was even better than playing a match against Yuuta. The other match, that was played on the court next to them, ended after half an hour. Tezuka and Fuji both won 3 games and their set wasn't nearly finished. The other players all watched their match. They had never seen anything like this before. Yes, they had seen it on television, but never on a vacation park. Both Tezuka and Fuji managed to keep their serves and they ended up with a 6-6 score.

'There isn't much time for a tie break,' said the organizer of the tournament. 'It's about time for lunch and after that the final match has to be played.'

'What about we call it a draw,' answered Fuji. 'You will play in the final match and I will play with my brother. Tomorrow we will have a rematch.'

'Sounds good,' answered Tezuka. 'Want to grab lunch together?'

'Yes, because you have to tell me why such a good tennis player is a pool attendant.'

Everybody left to have lunch. Yuuta had fled though. He didn't want to play a serious match against his brother. Fuji didn't really mind, now he could watch Tezuka play the final match.

'So, why are you a pool attendant?' asked Fuji before he took a bite from his food.

'It's my summer job,' answered the other. 'I'm a university student from Tokyo and to earn some money I work here during summer. I'm one of the only ones who can swim well enough to be a pool attendant, so I have to work at the pool.'

'And you're probably not allowed to give the guests any attention as long as they're not drowning, right?' asked Fuji.

'Right, people could sue me for sexual harassment.'

'I could sue some of your colleagues then,' grinned Fuji. 'They couldn't keep their eyes off me. They were looking at me wherever I went.'

'Probably to make sure no kids were mentally scarred by looking at you,' answered Tezuka dryly.

Fuji laughed. 'Yeah, they might fall in love with me and never be happy with anyone else anymore. They would die lonely with thoughts of that beautiful, unreachable person they once saw at the pool.'

'So that is what you're after?' asked Tezuka.

'No, I was after a certain pool attendant who wouldn't give me any attention.'

Tezuka blushed a little. He knew what Fuji wanted, but hearing him say it out loud like that made him obviously feel a little nervous and embarrassed.

'I don't want a vacation love,' he answered.

'Me neither,' said Fuji. 'But you study in Tokyo and so do I, so it doesn't have to be a vacation love. But let's go on a date first before we start planning our marriage.'

Tezuka's eyes widened and Fuji grinned. 'Let's just take it easy, ne?'

'Alright,' said Tezuka. 'Not that I have much of a choice, you will come to distract me from my work again tomorrow anyway.'

'Saa,' smiled Fuji. 'I might wait and seduce you with my tennis during our date.'

A small smile appeared on Tezuka's face. 'I look forward to that, but I have to beat someone else first.' He stood up and walked towards the courts.

'I am so going to beat you tomorrow!' shouted Fuji as he stood up as well and ran after him. He wasn't going to let the one person who could entertain him during this vacation out of his sight. Not if this man could be the one who would entertain him for the rest of his life.


End file.
